Ola de calor
by Estrella'black
Summary: Ruby-Wednesday .Cuando una inesperada ola de calor golpea forks, les permitira a Edward y Bella dejar sus problemas atras y ¡divertirse! Situado entre Eclipse y Amanecer.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a** Stephenie Meyer. **Y la historia a** Ruby-Wednesday.**

Estaba despertándome. Pero era lento y difícil, y algo no estaba bien. Me estiré en la cama y senti la notable ausencia en ella.

Edward.

Desde que decidimos casarnos habíamos sido inseparables. Y ahora estaba despertándome aquí sola. No podía creer que se hubiera ido. Especialmente cuando Charlie estaba fuera de la ciudad y no había peligro de que lo descubriera pasando la noche en mi habitación.

Me preocupé por un momento, y luego recordé que todo el peligro ya había pasado. Bueno, es difícil romper los viejos hábitos.

Pero rápidamente me distraje de esa preocupación cuando me di cuenta de algo. Miré hacia la siempre abierta ventana de mi habitación y estreché los ojos. La luz que entraba por ahí era inusualmente brillante. Casi cegadora.

Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que había pateado las sabanas mientras dormía, pues revelaba mis shorts y mi cortísima blusa sin mangas. Edward debió haberse ido antes de ello, porque seguramente me hubiera tapado

Me incorporé lentamente, estirando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Froté mi cara y noté que estaba llena de sudor, mi cabello estaba pegado a mi cabeza. Me sentía caliente y abochornada. Esto no era normal, quiero decir, estaba en Forks, después de todo. Las únicas veces en las que se subía la temperatura, era cuando Edward me besaba.

Aunque debían de ser apenas las ocho de la mañana, la temperatura era sofocante. Afuera era un día hermoso, el sol ardía, así que salté de la cama. No iba a desperdiciarlo. El repentino cambio de clima explicaba la ausencia de Edward, y ya estaba ansiosa de verlo de nuevo.

Aunque una pequeña parte de mi estaba agradecida de que no me viera en este estado. Sudor y aliento matutino no eran nada atractivos. Así que, disfrutando mi libertad, bajé a la cocina sin necesidad de tomarme uno de mis acostumbrados "momentos humanos" en el baño. Mastiqué mi cereal lentamente. Ya estaba sintiéndome sola así que prendí el radio para tener un poco de compañía. Era viejo y tenía una pésima recepción. Normalmente solo lo escuchaba mientras cocinaba para Charlie. Después de unos irritantes anuncios una pegajosa canción de salsa comenzó a inundar la cocina, acabando con el silencio. Me agrado la atmosfera y me encontré a mi misma bailando al ritmo de la canción, mientras lavaba mi plato. Estaba segura de que parecía un mono teniendo un ataque, pero no me importaba. Me sentía ligera y libre, y toda la tensión que había sentido era solo una memoria distante.

Sin embargo, pronto fui interrumpida por la molesta voz del presentador matutino de la radio. Estaba a punto de apagarlo y llamar a Edward, pero algo en esa demasiado entusiasta voz llamó mi atención. ¿Estaba imaginándome cosas? El d.j. continuó.

"No gente, no están imaginando cosas. Forks, si Forks el lugar más llovioso de la tierra está experimentando una ola de calor. Estamos a 45 grados, y va a ponerse aun más caluroso…"

Brinqué fuera de la cocina en ese momento. Amaba el sol. Y aunque esto significara que no vería mucho a Edward por aquí, no había nada que me detuviera de visitarlo. Me fui directamente al baño a darme una muy-necesitada ducha. Bajo las escaleras ya podía escuchar las oportunas estrofas de "_Feeling hot hot hot_" **(Sintiéndose caliente caliente caliente, supongo que es una canción xD) **y sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Cuando entré al baño encontré una cajita blanca rectangular, en el asiento del excusado. Encima había un brillante pedazo de papel, doblado a la mitad. Mi nombre estaba escrito con la inconfundible y perfecta letra de Edward. La abrí y comencé a leer.

_**Bella,**_

_**Siento no haber estado ahí cuando despertaste. Alice vio el cambio del clima durante la noche y no quería molestarte. Dejamos algunas cosas que podrías necesitar. Aparentemente esta ola de calor será muy divertida. Ven tan pronto como puedas porfavor.**_

_**Con amor Edward.**_

Me golpeé mentalmente por no haber ido directamente al baño como siempre. Luego abrí la pequeña caja blanca con entusiasmo y dedos temblorosos. Dentro de ella habían varios artículos al azar, que supuse que Alice había escogido. Primero, saqué una botella de bloqueador solar de factor 50. Eso fue algo atento, pero me hizo rodar los ojos. Lo siguiente era en algún modo insultante, una botella de anti-transpirante extra fuerte. Recé para que hubiera sido Alice la que lo había puesto ahí, y me consolé a mi misma diciéndome que pronto, los Cullen no serian capaces de destacar mis defectos humanos. Seria inhumana como ellos. Después, saqué unas sandalias. Se veían cómodas y caras. Me alegraba que estuvieran ahí, porque la mayoría de mis zapatos eran inapropiados, y estaban arruinadas por caminar en los charcos. Aunque era totalmente incapaz de caminar con sandalias por más de tres cuadras.

Estaba a punto de tapar la caja cuando noté un último articulo en ella. Era tan pequeño que no lo había visto. Un bikini. Un par de tiras de tela que difícilmente podían ser clasificadas como un artículo de ropa. Lo saqué con indecisión. Era de un brillante color azul aqua, no de un tono que usualmente usara. El cuello era tipo "Halter" Obviamente para resaltar el poco escote que tenia. La parte inferior, aunque era pequeña, no era tan mala como creí. Era de cadera baja, pero más bien unos shorts. Estaba aliviada por el hecho de que no necesitaría depilarme el área del bikini. Normalmente, prendas como esa me causarían mas desesperación y miedo que cualquier vampiro sediento por mi sangre. Pero para mi propia sorpresa, estaba emocionada. Y no era solo por el pensamiento de que veía a Edward en traje de baño. El calor ha de habérseme subido a la cabeza, porque tenía el presentimiento de que esta ola de calor definitivamente iba a ser interesante.

**A/N: ¡Por favor dejen un review! ¡Se acerca mucha diversión! ¡Bienvenida cualquier sugerencia!  
**

Hey (: Supongo que hoy es viernes...estoy escribiendo esto desde el martes en la mañana pqe en una horas me voy a Juarez por vacaciones de semana santa (:

Creo que despues de este solo queda...Trece razones xD No me agrada la computadora de mi prima asi que como sabran solo la uso para subir los fics xD

Respondere reviews Y todo en cuanto llegue a mi casita (: Esta nueva historia sera divertida :D Espero que les guste..Perdon si no puedo actualizar este sabado Stop,Drop  
and Roll :S Usualmente lo actualizo en una semana...pero tuve muy poco tiempo para hacerlo Y fue imposible terminarlo :S :S

Los amoo Y sean felices (:

I wanna see you move move shake shake and drop (8)

* * *


	2. Staring at the sun

**Capitulo 2; Staring at the sun**

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no nos pertenece y yo sólo traduzco.**  
**

Así que me bañé y me vestí rápidamente. Encontré un conjunto que Alice me había comprado hacía un par de semanas. En ese tiempo lo rechacé, argumentando que era completamente no práctico, pero estaba agradecida de tenerlo ahora. Me puse junto una falda gitana de algodón, color blanca. Era a la cadera, llegaba justo debajo de la rodilla, y se movía cuando caminaba. Me puse un top café con tirantes de espagueti, y mis nuevas sandalias con ello. Consideré ponerme el traje de baño abajo, pero decidí no hacerlo. Si había alguna posibilidad de que me bronceara hoy, no quería arruinarlo con las líneas de los tirantes. Así que lo metí en mi maleta junto con el bloqueador.

Para cuando estuve cambiada mi espeso cabello ya se había secado, así que lo dejé colgar suelto alrededor de mis hombros. No quería lidiar con el calor de la secadora de cabello en un día como este.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo, tomé mis llaves y me dirigí hacia mi troca. No me tropecé ninguna vez, y estaba un poco molesta porque no hubiera nadie alrededor que presenciara mi logro. Salí del camino de entrada con las ventanas abajo. Mi troca no tenía aire acondicionado, así que tenía que conformarme con la cálida brisa que entraba.

Así que aceleré hacia la casa de Edward. Bueno, en realidad no, porque eso era imposible, pero manejé tan rápido como mi troca podía. Aún así, llegar a la mansión me tomó más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Cuando me estacioné afuera el latido de mi corazón se aceleró en anticipación. Estaba a punto de salir cuando vislumbré un pedazo de mí en el espejo.

Gemí en disgusto. Apenas eran las diez en punto y ya era un desastre. Mi cara estaba brillosa y mi pecho cubierto en erupciones rojas. Y con respecto a mi cabello. Bueno, sólo digamos que Mónica de _Friends _no es nada comparada conmigo si hablamos de frizz. Ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido tales problemas en Phoenix. Pero no era tan húmedo allá. Y no tenía una familia de perfectos vampiros inhumanos con los cuales compararme. Traté de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras alisaba mi imposible cabello. Salí de la troca con cuidado, y caminé hacia la puerta.

Aunque me habían dicho que era familia y no tenía que tocar numerosas veces, seguía sintiéndome incómoda entrado así como así. Además, siempre me escuchaban venir de todos modos. Era inusual que Edward no saliera a recibirme. Pero, bueno, no solía venir cuando estaba tan soleado. Toqué la puerta de madera indecisamente. Aún no hubo respuesta, así que la empujé lentamente, y entré.

Ahí fue cuando comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Con excepción de Edward, nunca había visto a los Cullen en el sol. ¿Qué si los miraba mucho y me avergonzaba a mí misma? Pero no había nadie en la espaciosa sala. Esto era extraño. ¿Tal vez llegué demasiado temprano? Los llamé tentativamente.

"¿Edward?… ¿Alice?… ¿Alguien?"

Estaba empezando a sentirme estúpida. O no había nadie…o estaban ocupados. Esperaba que fuera la primera. Estaba a punto de subir a la habitación de Edward para esperarlos, sintiéndome un poco abatida cuando vi otra hoja de papel con mi nombre en ella. Dios. Sé que las cartas con más románticas y Edward es un chico anticuado, pero algunas veces una simple llamada o un mensaje de texto serían tan o más eficientes. Sin mencionar; menos confuso para mí. Aún así, estaba un tanto emocionada por abrirla. Decía:

_**Bella,**_

_**Perdón por dejarte adivinando. Los demás están cazando. Te espero en el patio trasero. **_

_**Con amor, Edward.**_

Casi me eché correr hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Buscando a Edward a través de las ventanas de cristal, esperando verlo brillar en su reflejo. No pude evitar el resoplar ante su uso de la palabra patio. La enorme expansión de tierra alrededor de la casa variaba de perfectamente bien mantenido césped, a flores silvestres. Era muchas cosas, pero no un patio. En mi mente, un patio era pasto desigual con varios artículos desechos en el.

Mientras abría la puerta de vidrio, vi a Edward al final del jardín. Pudo haber sido una estatua de mármol en el césped. Se veía simplemente perfecto, sentado debajo de un árbol. Estaba leyendo un grueso libro envuelto en cuero, y tenía una tierna mirada de concentración en su rostro. Me desilusioné momentáneamente porque estaba en la sombra. Su piel sólo brillaba ligeramente, y anticipaba verla como era en el sol.

Echó un vistazo en mi dirección, y una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro entero, haciendo sus rasgos aún más hermosos de lo que imaginaba posible. Verlo tan feliz hizo que mi corazón se elevara al verlo tan feliz, y me hizo sentir muy…amada. Normalmente era tan raro verlo actuar despreocupadamente, y esto era mejor que cualquier otra vista.

No se movió para encontrarse conmigo. En lugar de eso, me abrió los brazos ampliamente mientras corría los últimos pasos para cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Prácticamente caí dentro de sus expectantes brazos y me acercó a él. Su fría piel era un alivio bien recibido ante el asfixiante calor.

"Hola amor, te eh extrañado," dijo, y sentí su frío aliento contra mi cuello. Aunque habían pasado sólo unas horas desde que nos habíamos visto, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. El tiempo pasaba dolorosamente lento cuando estábamos separados. Estaba tan pérdida en sus brazos, que la única respuesta que pude formular fue:

"Mmm. Lo sé, hola."

Se rió ligeramente y besó mi ruborizada mejilla. Eso no me ayudó en mi intento de formular enunciados coherentes. No tenía mucha experiencia, pero a mí parecer, un pequeño beso como ese de parte de Edward, era mil veces más ardiente que liarse con cualquier otra persona. Tenía tal efecto en mí, ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginarme como sería si _de verdad _estuviéramos juntos.

"Así que, Bella," trató de conversar conmigo de nuevo. "¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?"

Era una difícil. Obviamente las actividades usuales de los días soleados, como ir a la playa, no estaban abiertas para nosotros. Y, realmente no quería hacerlo sentir que estaba deteniéndome. Así que simplemente le dije:

"Sólo recostarme aquí contigo."

Era la verdad, de todos modos, e hizo que esa brillante sonrisa volviera a su glorioso rostro.

Algunas veces era agradable sólo recostarme con él, sin necesidad de palabras. Era cómodo y sabía que Edward lo apreciaba inmensamente. Era la única persona con la qué podía relajarme, sin ser bombardeada con un constante riachuelo de pensamientos.

"Suena maravilloso." Respondió.

Miré alrededor y noté, que obviamente había hecho preparaciones para nuestro día. Estábamos recostados sobre una suave sábana. Era larga, color azul, y no era una experta, pero parecía de cachemir. Me parecía un despilfarro el arrojarla al piso. Pero hacía lo mejor que podía para acostumbrarme a la casual actitud de los Cullen con el dinero. Había varios libros, una pequeña radio, y una canasta acomodada en el lugar más lejano de la sábana. Me pasó uno de los libros.

"Alice me dijo que te diera esto."

Examiné la portada. Era una novela, un bestseller de los últimos años, había leído su reseña. No había ido a una librería decente desde entonces, así que Alice debió haberla ordenado para mí.

"No es tu estilo usual," se burló. "Normalmente te inclinas por los clásicos."

"No hay nada malo con tratar algo moderno de vez en cuando." Respondí.

"Eso es absolutamente cierto," había un destello en su ojo mientras decía esto, y tenía la impresión de que ya no estábamos hablando de novelas.

No podía pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa. También estaba ansiosa por comenzar mi nuevo libro, así que me senté por un segundo, para estar más cómoda. Edward se vio herido por un segundo, hasta que volví a acostarme con la cabeza en su estómago, mi cuerpo estaba en la dirección opuesta a él. Parecía que quería quedarse en la sombra, pero yo quería aprovecharme del sol.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo sobre nosotros. Era extraño ver nubes azules, comparadas con las grises con las que había crecido. Tomamos nuestros libros y comenzamos a leer. Estaba achicando los ojos por el resplandor, hasta que Edward me pasó un largo par de lentes de sol con letras plateadas en un costado. Definitivamente eran de diseñador, y caros. Lo miré acusadoramente. Sabía que odiaba que gastara dinero en mí, especialmente en cosas que estaba propensa a romper, sentándome en ellas.

"Alice, de nuevo. Lo siento" dijo, aunque no parecía sentirlo ni un poco.

Me acomodé de nuevo, y seguí leyendo.

Ambos nos recostamos, absortos en nuestros libros. Era una historia de amor contra todos, y no pude evitar pensar en Edward y yo. Pero esta pareja era más…física que nosotros, y sentía como me apenaba mientras leía sobre ello. Algo ridículo, desde que estaba a punto de casarme, pero no podía evitarlo. Edward interrumpió mi fantasía.

"Bella. ¡Estás poniéndote roja!" Exclamó.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo podía ver lo que estaba leyendo?

Pero estaba apuntando mis brazos. Oh, se refería al sol. Pero estaba ruborizándome furiosamente, de todos modos. Cerré el libro con fuerza y recé porqué no lo notara.

"¿No te pusiste bloqueador?" Preguntó, mientras me jalaba de vuelta a la sombra.

Tuve que admitir que lo había olvidado y comencé a buscarlo en mi bolsa. Saqué la botella de plástico. Estaba tan nerviosa que lo tiré.

Las manos de Edward se dispararon a la velocidad de la luz, y lo atraparon antes de que golpeara el piso. Le alargué mi mano, pero no me lo pasó como esperaba. Miró la botella, y luego me miró a mí. Mi rostro ardía, a estas alturas. Una juguetona sonrisa jugaba en sus labios, y dijo seductivamente:

"Permíteme."

**¡Por favor dejen un review!**

**N/T: **Debería darme vergüenza, ¿cierto? :$ Siento no haberme conectado, o actualizado todo este tiempo. Salí de vacaciones y no tenía acceso a internet D: Aún no estoy en mi ciudad, así que tal vez no sepan mucho de mí hasta la próxima semana. Anyways, un beso y pásenlo bien :)


	3. Soak up the sun

Mi boca cayó abierta en sorpresa. ¿Era enserio? Edward nunca era así de audaz.

Como es sabido, no necesitaba serlo. Sólo debía mirarme y comenzaría a hiperventilar. La forma en la que sus ojos me suplicaban ahora, estaba haciendo a mi cabeza nadar.

Oh, sí. Seguía esperando una respuesta. Abrí mi boca para protestar.

"Soy totalmente capaz de hacerlo por mí misma," me las arriesgué para tartamudear.

"Cierto," concedió. "¿Pero no estás de acuerdo en que mi forma es más divertida?"

¿Desde cuándo divertido era una de sus principales prioridades? Normalmente se enfocaba en mantenerme a salvo. No necesitaba enfocarse en mantenerme feliz. Sólo tenía que estar conmigo para que yo estuviera más que contenta.

Seguía mirándome expectante. Honestamente no podía pensar en una excusa válida, aparte de que si me tocaba de esa forma mi corazón podía simplemente salírseme del pecho.

Me sentía sin poder para decir no. Luego pensé, ¿Por qué había de decir que no? Sabía que cualquier chica en Forks daría todo por cambiar lugares ahora mismo. No podía pensar en una buena razón para rechazarlo, además de mi vergüenza irracional. Hace no mucho estaba prácticamente rogándole que durmiera conmigo. Quería ser libre y cómoda alrededor de él.

Así que asentí ligeramente, aún incapaz de verlo o decirlo en voz alta.

En cuanto le di mi aprobación, puso manos a la obra. Abrió la tapa de la botella de plástico y dejó que un generoso montón tomara lugar en su mano.

Su mirada encontró la mía. Sus ojos topacio estaban ardiendo, aún más que el sol sobre nosotros.

Su siguiente acción me sorprendió. Nunca hacía lo que esperaba, o lo que cualquier otro chico haría. Parpadeé y estaba en el lado opuesto de la sábana. A mis pies, mirándome.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. Lentamente se estiró y dejó que una mano acariciara mi tobillo, contra el hueso donde la piel más se estiraba. Casi parecía que estaba pidiendo mi permiso. Mi corazón comenzó a farfullar a un ritmo alarmante. La sonrisa en su rostro me dijo que lo tomaba como una buena señal.

Sus manos serpentearon en mi pierna con deliberada lentitud. La sensación de sus frías manos frotando la crema contra mi extremadamente caliente piel era indescriptible. Sus manos llegaron hasta por encima de mi rodilla, y luego hizo lo mismo con mi otra pierna. No pude evitar sentirme aliviada por haberme rasurado las piernas. Frotar vello hubiera definitivamente arruinado el momento.

Mientras trataba de componerme, cambió su atención a mis brazos. Empezó con la punta de mis dedos y hasta los hombres. Cuando sus dedos se entretuvieron en la curva de mis brazos, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear. Mi aliento se volvía cada vez más andrajoso.

De repente estaba detrás de mí, masajeando más crema en la parte expuesta de mi espalda.

Sus dedos se movían ligeros como una pluma sobre mi piel, en delicados círculos. Deslizó los tirantes de mi top hacia abajo, de manera que descansaran sobre mis hombros. A pesar de que seguía completamente vestida, me sentía desnuda. Podía sentir su Mirada penetrar mientras acomodaba mi cabello sobre un hombre. Estaba esforzándose en asegurarse de no perder ni un milímetro de mi piel.

Sin advertencia, Edward estaba frente a mí otra vez. Arrodillado, sus rodillas descansaban una en cada lado de mis muslos. Estaba dolorosamente consciente de su proximidad, y luché contra la urgencia de recostarme de nuevo sobre la sábana. Me estaba tomando cada onza de fuerza enfocarme en forzar aire dentro y fuera de mis pulmones.

Siempre un caballero, sostuvo mi mirada y nunca la bajó mientras aplicaba la crema protectora en mi pecho. Tardó menos tiempo ahí que en el resto del cuerpo. Estaba agradecida, por obvias razones. Sabía que podia sentir mi corazón vibrando en mi pecho con embarazosa frequencia, cuando su pequeña sonrisa pasó a ser amplia.

Edward trazó mi clavícula y subió hasta el cuello. Cuando llegó a mi mandíbula, paró para tomar más crema de la botella. Traté de controlar mi respiración, sin éxito. Luego, con inimaginable ternura, aplicó ligeramente la crema en mi cara. Acariciando con ello mi mandíbula, mejillas, y mi frente, hasta que terminó en la punta de mi nariz.

Se acercó y besó rápidamente mis labios. Me examinó otro momento y luego habló.

"Respira, Bella."

Exhalé. Se había roto el hechizo.

Pasé otro minute o algo así, tratando de recobrar el control de mi respiración, con Edward mirándome todo el tiempo. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que nuestra posición no ayudaba, y nos movió a nuestro lugar original.

Estaba despatarrada en el son de nuevo, mientras él se estiraba en la sombra.

Había tiempos en los que el silencio entre nosotros era cómodo. Pero ahora mismo quería decir algo.

"Así que," comencé. "¿Fue tan divertido como anticipabas?"

"No tienes una idea," fue si respuesta.

Pude haber discutido con esa declaración, pero elegí no hacerlo.

Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos se sentía con ganas de seguir leyendo. Edward jugaba despreocupadamente con mi cabello, mientras yo disfrutaba el brillo del sol. Realmente estaba disfrutando este día. También estaba consciente de lo mucho que Edward disfrutaba el silencio. Era la única persona con la que podía estar, y aún así escuchar nada más que sus propios pensamientos y la naturaleza que nos rodeaba. Aunque lo encontraba frustrante a veces, sabía que lo agradecía también.

Había una pregunta quemando mis labios. No quería decirla por miedo, o arruinar el maravilloso momento que estábamos teniendo. Sin pensarlo, me encontré balbuceándola.

"¿Por qué estás recostado en la sombra? ¡No hay nadie alrededor!"

Inhaló con fuerza. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Buena forma de matar el momento, Bella!

"¿Quieres que me recueste en el sol, Bella?" Preguntó Edward.

"¡No respondiste mi pregunta!" Fuera mi primera respuesta. Me senté y di la vuelta para encararlo.

No dijo nada. Sabía que tenía paciencia inagotable y estaba esperando a que yo explicara lo que quería decir.

"No si tú no quieres," respondí. "Simplemente no entiendo porqué no. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer día en el prado? Estabas muy contento sólo por absorber un poco del calor del sol. ¿Por qué te escondes ahora?"

Me miró cuestionan te por otro momento antes de responder.

"Bella," dijo, su voz tan suave como miel. "Antes de que vinieras a mi vida, el único calor que había experimentado venía del sol. Por eso disfrutaba tanto ir al prado. Pero desde la primera vez que te llevé ahí, sabía que el sol no me volvería a calentar nunca, nunca se compararía con tu calor, el que irradias tú. Incluso cuando no estás conmigo físicamente, pensar en ti trae calidez a mi corazón. No necesito tratar de absorber los rayos del sol, porqué _tú _eres mi sol ahora."

Estaba literalmente embobada por el sentimentalismo de Edward. Sabía que era totalmente serio, pero también sabía que nunca entendería que había visto en mí.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que está bien." Murmuré.

"Lo haré si quieres que lo haga," dijo, poniendo sus dedos en el segundo botón de su camisa, para abrirlo. El primero ya estaba abierto.

A pesar de que era una oferta tentativa, lo detuve con un ligero sacudir de cabeza.

"Ahora no," dije. "Escuché que el sol estará aquí por un rato. Tendremos otras oportunidades."

Pronto estaré brillando justo como él, pensé mientras me recostaba. Pero dudaba verme ser así de Hermosa.

Descansé mi cabeza en su estómago. Acomodó mi cabello al otro lado de su torso. Y aún contra el material de su camiseta, podía sentir la fría piel en la base de mi cuello desnudo. Queriendo tomar lo mejor del sol, subí mi top para exponer mi estómago. Tan rápido como hice eso, la mano de Edward me alcanzó para descansar sobre la piel del mismo.

Quería absorber tanto como pudiera. No sólo porque era un bienvenido cambio de las nubes y lluvia a las que estábamos acostumbrados. Pero también con la esperanza de que si absorbía suficiente calor, podría retener alguno. Por ahora podría pasar algo al frío cuerpo de Edward. Y con suerte podría guardar otro poco para el futuro. Así cuando me convierta aún habrá calor entre nosotros.

* * *

Santa llegó, tarde pero seguro. :) Estoy decidida a terminar las traducciones aunque sea poco a poco. Estos capítulos son cortos, así que espero no tardar mucho. En cada oportunidad. :) Besos, espero lo disfruten. Feliz navidad y que sea un próspero año nuevo.


End file.
